


En dehors du champ des possibles

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Coda, Episode: s03e11 Beware the Green-Eyed Monster, Introspection, M/M, POV Ed Nygma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10285244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Barbara révèle à Ed les sentiments qu'Oswald nourrit à son égard. Ed réalise soudain combien il a été aveugle en se remémorant tous les indices qu'il a laissé filé dans l'attitude du Pingouin...





	

« Les riches le veulent, les sages le connaissent, les pauvres en ont besoin... », minauda Barbara dans son dos.

\- L'amour, coupa Edward d'un ton sec. Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec...

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Son souffle, soudain, se figea dans sa poitrine.

L'amour. Le mobile.

Les yeux d'Oswald débordant d'affection, larmoyant. Son expression désespérée lorsqu'il avait essayé dire à Edward quelque chose d'important – Ed n'avait jamais su de quoi il s'agissait, parce qu'Oswald, après une longue hésitation très embarrassante, avait prétendu ne pas s'en souvenir.

Les étreintes qu'ils avaient partagé aussi. Ed s'en souvenait très bien. Il avait cru que le Pingouin était un peu trop démonstratif, qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de la force avec laquelle il le serrait.

Il avait cru que le Pingouin était émotif – mais tout le monde paraissait émotif à Edward qui, au contraire, contenait extrêmement bien ses émotions.

Ses yeux s'élargirent lorsque les récriminations d'Oswald prirent sens dans son esprit : la façon dont il avait cherché à amoindrir ses sentiments, à le pousser à rompre. Son obstination stupide à ne pas retenir correctement le nom d'Isabella.

Il s'étrangla en se souvenant du sourire qu'il avait eu pendant qu'il lui confiait ses craintes d'attenter à la vie d'Isabella comme il l'avait fait avec Miss Kringle. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était même Oswald qui lui avait suggéré de rompre.

C'était tellement évident, à présent que Barbara l'avait dit. Comment avait-il pu s'aveugler à ce point ?

Il entendit cette dernière jubiler derrière lui, ce qui le fit reprendre conscience de la situation. Ce n'était pas vrai, ce n'était pas possible. Le Pingouin n'avait pas pu faire ça – _lui_ faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahi comme ça – pas une, mais deux fois : en tuant Isabella et en mentant sur les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Il refusait tout bonnement d'y croire.

Oswald était son ami, son premier et meilleur ami, l'unique personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Il était bizarre et énervant, mais il l'acceptait, lui qui était tout aussi bizarre et énervant – il ne l'avait jamais rejeté, même en constatant qu'il était un tueur qui entendait des voix.

Non.

Il l'acceptait, mais _pas à ce point._ Il lui aurait dit, il l'aurait _su_.

Edward se tourna lentement vers Miss Kean. Ses pensées étaient en ébullition.

\- Vous suggérez...qu'Oswald...serait amoureux de moi ?

Les paroles lui brûlèrent les lèvres. Tout un champs de possibilités qui s'ouvrait soudain à lui et qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué. Et cette femme l'avait fait. Son ego en prenait un coup.

Il refusa d'y croire une dernière fois :

\- C'est ridicule, déclara-t-il en riant.

Parce que vraiment, ça l'était. Oswald ne s'intéressait pas à ce genre de choses. La romance, le sexe, il n'avait jamais montré un quelconque intérêt pour ça. Il avait certes le cœur sensible, mais il était sournois – Ed le connaissait bien, l'admirait pour ça – et il ne faisait confiance à personne assez longtemps pour pouvoir prêter ce genre de sentiments. Oswald était changeant comme la météo, il pouvait apprécier quelqu'un, et le lendemain, le poignarder dans le dos. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme qui s'entichait bêtement de quelqu'un, fut-il un ami très proche comme il l'était.

Il écouta à peine Barbara. Elle faisait le clown, elle se moquait de lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle devait avoir des raisons cachées pour dire des choses pareilles. Essayer de le séparer d'Oswald, son seul support.

Butch avait essayé avant elle. Ça ne lui avait pas franchement réussi.

Il n'y croyait pas, ne pouvait pas y croire. Cependant...

Le doute était en lui à présent. Le Pingouin l'aimait-il ?

L'aimait-il ? Vraiment ?

Et tout bas, une petite part de son esprit chuchotait «  _Et si oui...au point de tuer ?_  ».

 


End file.
